Dead Enemies
by SpectretheRed
Summary: A man comes back from the past to take revenge on the Peacecrafts, and OTHERs but why?


Heh this is my first story released to the public and I hope you guys like it or at least can stand it!!!!!  
  
Alternate reality after episode 38….Relena makes big long speech about peace and becomes the Queen.  
  
Queen Relena acknowledged the Foundation's clapping. She had just been declared ruler of the world. National borders have been abolished and a call for disarmament. World Pacifism is almost reached. Except for one thing…  
  
The council room doors swung open hitting the wall with a bang. Two guards stood at attention in the entrance.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" yelled the Chancellor.  
  
The two OZ guards didn't move.  
  
"Well explain yourself!!" he demanded with a roar.  
  
In reply they fell to the ground in a heeped pile. To the Council's surprise a large well built man stood behind them holding a bloody knife.  
  
"You know, security around here is pretty lax. I would train these men better if I were you." The newcomer muttered as he sheathed his knife.  
  
Relena gasped at the thoughtless brutality in her presence.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" She demanded, slamming her fist on the pedestal.  
  
The mysterious man kept walking down the carpet. When the light hit him everyone saw a face of a neutral killer. He wore black combat boots with combat fatigue pants. A black t shirt finished his attire except for the underarm holster and knife. He had a basic military hair cut of brown hair.  
  
Relena looked into his eyes to see what he felt. At least to tell if this man meant harm to anyone else. All she saw was hate. A hate of nothing. Pure hate and contempt for her.  
  
Not like Heero's who had a calm hatred, this man was absolute cold hate.  
  
Relena gasped as he walked right up to the podium and pushed it over without flinching.  
  
"Who gives you the right?!" said the mysterious man.  
  
Relena looked at him with a confused expression.  
  
Why in God's name was this man asking me a question about right? She thought.  
  
Two guards from her side standing ready dove at him. But before anyone could blink they lay a few feet from the unknown man, dead. A small hole burned in their skulls from his weapon. The man reholstered his gun and spoke again.  
  
"I said who gives you the right."  
  
"I…don't understand the question. Please reword it so I can answer."  
  
The Council around her began to stir as they watched the intruder harass their beloved Queen of the Earth. What could they do to? Security seems to have been neutralized by him.  
  
The intruder spoke again, "Or maybe you are just avoiding it."  
  
Relena was taken aback. "Excuse me?"  
  
Finally the Chancellor came out from the boxseats and stood next to the new queen.  
  
"How dare you talk to her highness like that. You will have to leave or be arrested!"  
  
The intruder pointed his finger at the Chancellor in defiance.  
  
"Heh old man, shutup or I'll break your hip. Now who gives you the right to declare yourselves a ruling government. Who gives you the right to declare all borders abolished. Who gives you the right to become queen of the world. To force people to submit to total pascifism just because you think it's right? Who gives you THE RIGHT!"  
  
His voice boomed in the large room. Relena jumped from the intensity of it. Though this time she was more prepared to defend her dream.  
  
"Well Mr…"  
  
"James"  
  
"Well Mr. James what is wrong with my dream?"  
  
James's face became more twisted as he stared back at Relena with a threatening glare.  
  
"Exactly, your dream. Your's and the aristocrats around you. War has become expensive so you now must declare peace. You can't finish what you started so you must find a puppet. You are that puppet, Relena. What about what the people fell. The people of the world are the real power. You may conquer with your mobile Dolls, but they will always despise your dictatorship. The people will rise up and destroy this over exaggerated class system. You are setting yourselves up for a major fall. Anyways, who would follow a 16 year old girl."  
  
Out from behind the stage Lt. Noin stepped out holding a pistol.  
  
"Why don't you go back to the trash heap that you crawled out from!"  
  
James shrugged.  
  
"Don't worry, by tomorrow you will see."  
  
He turned around and walked slowly but steadily out.  
  
For some strange reason Relena began to fear for her life. 


End file.
